masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Throw
Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl a target away from the user with damaging force. Mass Effect Throw is a biotic ability available to Adepts, Sentinels, Vanguards, and the Asari Scientist, and unlockable for the Krogan Battlemaster. Throw is mostly used in combat to keep opponents at a distance, by either launching them away or knocking them over, rendering them helpless when they land. In certain areas Throw will knock enemies off ledges so they fall to their death. If used near destructible objects, Throw can break them and hit enemies with debris. Any moveable boxes can also be Thrown into them, injuring them further because their shields cannot absorb the damage. (However, this applies to the abilities of enemy biotics too, so watch out for nearby objects when fighting them.) In enclosed quarters, Advanced and Master Throw are strong enough to punch enemies against walls and cause significant damage. This technique is especially useful against Thorian Creepers - they aren't physically robust and Throw will squish them. When used in conjunction with Lift, Throw can have devastating effects. If an enemy has been Lifted into open air, a sufficiently powerful Throw - or a combined Throw if all the squadmates use it at once - will hurl the enemy into the sky resulting in an instant kill. In a low gravity environment, if Lift is unavailable or recharging, a strong Throw on a running enemy may give enough momentum to launch them out into space. Talent Ranks 250px|right|Mercenary thrown over a ledge. # Throw - Throws enemies away from the caster with a force of 600 Newtons. Radius: 4 meters. Recharge time: 60 sec. Accuracy Cost:60% # Increases the force of Throw to 650 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 700 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 750 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 800 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 850 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Adept). # Increases the force of Throw to 900 Newtons. Unlocks Lift (Sentinel, Vanguard). # Advanced Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1000 Newtons. Radius: 5 meters. Recharge time: 50 sec. Accuracy Cost:45% # Increases the force of Throw to 1050 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1100 Newtons. # Increases the force of Throw to 1150 Newtons. # Master Throw - Increases the force of Throw to 1250 Newtons. Radius: 6 meters. Recharge time: 40 sec. Accuracy Cost:30% Mass Effect 2 Throw is a power available to Adepts and Sentinels. Throw uses mass effect fields to hurl targets away, damaging them if they hit an object. It can now be precisely curved around objects and cover to hit its target. Note: This power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds **'Force': 500.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds **'Force': 700.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds **'Force': 900.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Throw *Fling a single enemy with unparalleled momentum, smashing it against walls with hurricane force. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds **'Force': 1200.00 newtons Throw Field *Your mastery of biotic throws allows you to hurl multiple targets into the air simultaneously. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds **'Force': 900.00 newtons **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Notes *Throw's distance and damage is based on both your rank of throw and the weight of the target (i.e. a heavier enemy won't be thrown very far). Use Pull or Singularity to reduce a target's weight and then Throw them for maximum damage. *The power seeks the target in an arc. The direction when it finally hit determines what happens to the target. Aiming below the center of mass on a target will throw it into the air, while aiming up will knock it down. Aiming too low will cause it to impact the floor and fail. With practice, you will find it much easier to knock targets off ledges for automatic kills on some levels. Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2